theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
CHARACTERS
- . '''- CHARACTERS -' . . . . . . - - Clayton Arnold - Native Representative . '- Development Period -' - - "''Picture" - - - Aya ______ -''' Special Security Operative - 'Thymos Williams -' Deputy Director of Operations - Richard Penrod - Air Fleet Maintenance Chief - Chanya __________ - Anti-Government, Anti-Corporation Rebel - - ______ -' - - "''Picture" - - - Ryan Madison - Tokyo Entertainment Division - Christina Madison -''' Director of Operations - Emily Vorne - Madison Household Staff '''- Sarah U_____ - _Guest / Resident_ - Jessica Deacon - Equestrian Activities Manager - Sarah Kent - _(Animal Expert)_ - Marie Benson - Liaison Section - Stephene Pierce - Chief Medical Examiner '- Amy A.______ - '''ThaiGS - Brenda _______ - Rare Merchandise Broker (HT) - S. Allan - High Roller from Australia/Thailand - Jane T_____ - Condemned Prisoner - Brandon Smith - Medical-Science Staff - '- ___2___ -' - - "Picture" - - - Mary Beth Beaumont - Madison Household Wardrobe & Kitchen Staff - Sammy Kensington - Banking Consultant '- Fasiha ______ -''' Primary Personal Pilot '- Judith Steiner -' Head of Madison Household Staff '- Kelly P_____' - _Guest / Resident_ '- Tonya Lynn - '''WCOD Club Host / Lynn Massage Parlor Owner '- Amy Lynn - Training Supervisor (Tonya's sister) - Melissa Lynn - Film Star (Tonya & Amy Lynn's cousin) - Danielle C___ - Medical Staff - Mai Ling - ______ - - ___3___ -' - - "Picture" - - - Cassie Fletcher - Staff at __(Res-TBA)__ / __(Rest-TBA)__ / __(Hoot-TBA)__ / __(Rest-TBA)__ - 'Keith Frost - Head Chef at ______(TBA)______ & Special Culinary Arts Instructor at St Abbot's - Leslie __________ - _(Designer)_ & Special Engineering Instructor at St. Abbot's - Katie P_____ - VIP Guest / Resident - Karen Walker - Corporate Security - 'Denise Upton - '''Madison Household Staff & Tutor - 'Megan Grahm - 'Madison Household & Stable Staff - 'Nikki Yi -''' Madison Household Staff - Desiree Charp - Madison Household & Stable Staff - Jenna Lewis - ____ Casino Entertainment Staff - Milla A________ - International Thief - Annie S________ - Interrnational Thief - Avens O______ - _Political_ '''- Nessa ________ - Film Star - "Doc" Harrison Greenfield - Morgue Staff & Part-Time Music Entertainment - Jessica Kast - _(Volunteer?)_ - Dianne O'donnell - VIP Guest / Resident '- Mandi P_____' - ______ - Debbie ______ - _(Cheer / Majordomo)_ - Jen R__ - _(Cheer/Sports/Medical Staff)_ - RyanMae M_____ - _(Cheer)_ - Kimmy ______ - ______ - Holly Rivers - _(Entertainment)_ - Caitlin Stewart - _(Corporate Computer Systems)_ - Amanda K_____ - _(Hostess)_ - Sarah C___ - _(Hostess)_ - Kristen A_____ - _(Resort Staff)_ '- Chilee ________ - '''Volunteer - Nialla ﻿Furore - Volunteer - Cassie G_____ - ______ - Colleen M_____ - ______ - Meredith D_____ - _(Medical Staff)_ - Samantha H___ - _(Cheer/Horse/PR Section)_ - Heather B_______ - _(Medical Staff)_ - Natalie S_____ - _(Teacher)_ - Kate A_____ - _(Medical Staff)_ - Leslie F__ - _(Medical Staff)_ - Lorelei H_____ - _(Medical Staff)_ '- Amy Jackson -''' ______ - Sara Jackson - ______ (Amy's sister) - Jane Jackson - ______ (Amy's sister) - Nancy Jackson - ______ (Amy's sister) - Tammy Jackson - ______ (Amy's sister) - Kelly Jackson - ______ (Amy's sister) - Shawna ______ - ______ - Christina Vecchio - _Guest_ ﻿- Elena Fumi - _Guest / Gambler_ ﻿- Stefany Fumi - _Guest_ (Elena's sister) ﻿- Susy Fumi - _Guest_ (Elena's sister) ﻿- Federica Merli - _Guest_ (Elena's girlfriend) - Michelle J. - ______ - - - '''- ____4____ -' - - "Picture" - - - - - - - - '- The Troubles -' - UR Navy Line Captain Amanda G_______ - UR Naval Taskforce Commander - 'UR MP Corps Lt. Colonel John Murphy -''' UR Ground Defense Coordination Liaison - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Please contact us at Backup_ChristinaF_08@Yahoo.com if you're interested in joining or having a character added. - - - '- HOME -' - - - .